The Darker Me
by Black sky White moon Red fang
Summary: Not doing any more ran out of ideas i know sounds werid but im doing a new story AKATSUKI'S APPRENTICE


In this fiction, naruto is a necromancer cool huh

Sadly, I do not own Naruto but I do own my oc's if I make any yay,

"Human talking"

'_Human Thinking'_

"**Demon or summon talking"**

'_**Demon or summon thinking'**_

(\ /) (\ /)

(x x) ( 0 0 )

(")(") evil bunies ( ) evil bunnies!!!!...

**Chapter 1: Neco-What!**

"Ahhhh leave me alone I didn't so anything to you." cried a badly beaten naruto as he ran to the graveyard hope that the villagers would not follow him.

"How ironic the demon ran into the graveyard let give him a funeral." yell a random villager.

'_What the Fuck I never did anything to them to call me a demon sure I did pranks but oh no I'm cornered.' _Then he spotted an ageing black book

'_What a justu book doing out here it looks old better get before anybody spots it if I live I might learn a super cool justu YATTA.' _The first blow to his cheek sent him towards the book and back into the real world the quickly hid, the book in his already tattered orange jumpsuit. Through out the beating, he remained silent a bit of blood drip on the book and it glowed a little but Naruto had his closed then.

"Ahhh what the hell is this back away Ahhhhh!" screamed one of the villagers. Soon more screamed then it stop and a creepy silence fell over the graveyard. Naruto look up there was a skeleton standing over him and the bloody mangled corpses in front of him.

Instead of feeling sick, he was excited and happy to see them dead and mangled. (**An: 'Im not good a describing stuff so I shoe pictures if you want to alter the clothes or things in your mind go ahead.**) Then a cloaked figured appeared and look at the bloody mess the skeleton then the kid.

"Heheh hey kid what's your name?" ask the cloaked dude

"M-mmy names Naruto Uzumaki umm what's yours?" stuttered Naruto.

"My name is Dragoon and I am a Necromancer." Stated the newly named Dragoon.

"Uhhh what's a Necromancer?"

"Lets see it been so long since i hade to explain this to anybody... ah a necromancer and uhhh raise the dead in a sense they can use poison, skeletons like you did and other reanimated corpses. Although you CAN NOT bring back the dead many of us have tried, we either died ore sprouted nonsense for 3 seconds and exploded not a pretty sight." Naruto winced at this then remembered something that was bothering him.

"Dragoon-sama why did I like kills those people?" asked a worried naruto

"Well you see Necromancer deal with death so it wouldn't be good if you were afraid of it and your furry roommate also gives you a lot of blood lust so it doesn't bother you it pretty much makes you feel alive but never abuse or give in to the temptation to kill for no reason."

"Hai wait what fuzzy roommate." Asked a really curios

"You mean they never told you have the kyuubi sealed in you?"

"What do you mean the Kyubbi the Yondaime kill in this huge battle and…" but Dragoon held up his hand to stop Naruto, held him by the sholders, and looked him into the eyes

"Be quiet and listen well no man or woman could kill the Kyuubi there is no way to stop him other than sealing him, now sealing him into a adult would kill them because they would then have two conflicting chakras killing them. Now sealing it into a newborn baby is better this way he or she lives because there chakra coils have not yest developed and can access the demons chakra when they desperately need it. You are the child that Yondaime chose you are also his son now don't go and hate him for seal Kyuubi into you when you get older and have a child you'll understand better." Through out the whole expiation Naruto was wide-eyed, it took all Dragoon had to now laugh on the expression on his face.

"I think I understand I mean how could ask a family of the village you protect to just give up a child." Stated naruto he was a bit angry but still you made an oath to protect and sever and you keep.

"Now since you said that you didn't know about the kyuubi we will go see him."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat"

"Now, now calm down and stay still" Dragoon placed his hand an Naruto's seal and pushed in a small amount of green haze (**an: look at the picture for a decent representation.**)

"Uhhh were the hell am I …what this wet stuff EW!" Shouted Naruto

"Damn it if you really want me to train you have to tone down the volume got it." Naruto nodded his head to shoe that he understood afraid to speak.

"Now for your first questions were in your mind second question your mind is a sewer no I'm not making fun of you look around now look down to see what the wet stuff is."

"Umm… why is my mind a sewer?" asked naruto

"You can change it to what ever you want it to be try it."

Pop! His mind went from sewer to a huge marble palace (**an: think the Taj Mahal except there inside)**

"Nice this is cool maybe I should do it again and again and again and again and again and again and..."

"Uhh maybe later not now"

'_Damn that was close if he did do that I think id have to kill my self' _thought Dragoon

Slowly they opened a door that was marked seal in front of them was

"**I am the almighty Kyuubi Kneel before me petty human"**

**(An: let me fucking finish before you talk you goddamn over grown red fur ball)**

"**No Kneel before me"**

**(An: you want me to kill your sorry ass later on in the story??)**

"**NO!"**

**(An: then SHUT UP!!)**

Ok then before them stood the almighty

"**Kyuubi hahahahah**"

All the while, this happened Dragoon was just plain mad boarding on torturing Kyuubi.

"SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN FUR BALL BEFORE I KILL YOU THEN REANIMATED YOUR SKELETON AN MAKE IT DO A JIG FOR ME!!"

That sure shut the Kyuubi up.

"K now you will help my apprentice or I will do what I yelled at you about before"

"**First I want to know what you will be teaching my vessel,**" asked more like commanded Kyuubi

"Necromancy" responded

(\ /) (\ /)

(x x) ( 0 0 )

(")(") evil bunies ( ) evil bunnies!!!!...

**Ka vote on parings for naruto**

**Temari**

**TenTen**

**Ino**

**Fem Haku**

**Vote on sensei**

**Kakashi**

**Anko**

Jiraiya Kurenai Just so you all know it kick ass Bye Bye and what for next chapter yoooooot 

(\ /) (\ /)

(x x) ( 0 0 )

(")(") evil bunies ( ) evil bunnies!!!!...


End file.
